


Curves

by RavenHowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bakayuri, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Taller!Yurio, YuriYuu, Yurio is 21, Yuuri is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: After retiring, Yuuri began to gain weight again and is quite anxious about it ...





	Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> This OS has nothing special. Just a cute idea that I had while watching Yuri!!!on Ice again :D Plus, I wanted to see if I was able to write something short.   
> Hope you'll like it <3

Just like when he had stopped skating after his embarrassing defeat at the Final Grand Prix in Sochi, where he had met his future boyfriend for the first time, the anxious and pork cutlet lover Yuuri Katsuki had been gaining weight since he had retired from his professional career at the age of twenty-nine, and had a hard time to assume the new amount of flesh on his belly, even though it wasn't much since he could still wear the same clothes as before. However, it bothered him a lot more than six years ago, especially because his friends started giving him mean nicknames again, but mainly because of Yuri Plisetsky, his lover, who hadn't said anything about it until now, and the ravenette would think about this situation everytime he would have a bit of free time from his job research. Unlike the blond Russian, he couldn't go to the rink to enjoy a moment on the ice anymore and had to focus on what he should do now that he wasn't skating anymore, so he could pay the rent of their apartment in a town near Hasetsu, the other male accepting to move out of Russia to live with him as a real couple.

All of these new responsibilities and his enlarging silhouette were troubling him to the point of forgetting that he was actually cuddling with the second male, at least ten centimeters taller than him, sat between his legs, back resting against his torso, and that they were watching a drama series since the beginning of the afternoon, the one where the introvert guy is saved by the bad boy of the school who has a soft-hearted personality. To be honest, none of them were into this kind of show, finding the plot a bit too cliché, but they had nothing else on their shelves and they weren't even paying attention to it anyway, the two of them focused on something else. 

A hand on his thigh brought the brown eyed man to reality and he almost jumped in surprise the moment those fingers tried to climb under his oversized dark blue sweater, not too sure if he wanted to let his lover discover that he had gained some pounds.

“You are spacing out again stupid piggy …” He said in a mocking tone. “What are you thinking about? Hope it's not another man?”

“Don't say such a ridiculous thing! I'm only thinking about the jobs I've applied to yesterday …”

“That's it?! So boring! You should come and skate with me tomorrow instead of looking for this … That's unnecessary.” The blond answered in annoyance, kissing the ravenette's bare neck three times in a row.

“You know it's important. The rent won't pay itself by magic and now that I've retired, there are no other options left … But it will work out somehow.”

“You are worrying too much … No one would refuse something to that adorable chubby face of yours!”

As he said that, the cat lover pinched both of his cheeks and pulled onto it like a parent would do it to tease their child, earning an exasperated groan from the person he loved the most. Yuuri didn't hate it but it made him feel like he wasn't the adult in this relationship, already smaller in body compared to Yurio, and he growled while pushing the members away from his face. Knowing that he had pissed him off a little, the youngster attacked his belly, tickling him under the large cloth, and bit on his left earlobe to provoke the Japanese even more, licking the flesh eagerly. Just like a cat which would have been splashed with water out of nowhere, the owner of the apartment jerked away from his lover and asked him desperately to stop, a dark blush appearing on his figure, tears of fear forming behind his glasses, grabbing his wrists in an attempt to stop him from groping his flesh. A bit surprised by the reaction after a minute, judging at first that it would be his usual anxious way to respond to the teasing, the tiger removed his arms from around his abdomen and let his fingers go through his long disheveled hair, incomprehension crossing his features. In front of him, Yuuri had encircled his belly in a protective stance and his shoulders were shaking a little because of his silent cries, curled up on himself like an injured and scared animal.

Yurio felt like the bad guy in that situation.

And not knowing why it ended this way and not how it always ended, was bothering him a lot more than it should have.

“Katsudon, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong ?”

“N-no! That's not … you didn't …” The eldest mumbled more in embarrassment than in sadness.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

The blond took a hold of his shoulders, feeling him tense under his touch, and forced him to turn around so he could look at him in the eyes. Hopefully, the sofa was large enough to let him kneel before his beloved. Head hanging low to hide the shame written all over his face, the eldest of the two had wished to avoid the subject, for now, not feeling confident about it, but it seemed that he couldn't escape at the moment and if he didn't want to argue with his soulmate, like they do everytime they don't agree with each other, he would have to answer to any of his questions. Fortunately, the cat lover didn't pressure him and stared at the man to see what was wrong. With his right thumb, he wiped the tears from his pinky cheeks and pecked his lips in an attempt to reassure him.

“You know that you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you … Have I done something that you don't like?” He said in a desperate tone.

“I told you … it's not you. I just … I'm …”

“What Yuuri? You're what?”

“I have gained weight since I stopped skating …” the ravenette murmured shyly while looking toward the kitchen on his right, the television still working behind him.

A long and awkward silence settled after his revelation, tightening his grip over the sweater as if he was afraid of being eaten, and no one had the courage to break it, handling the situation just like you would with a fragile vase. Before one of them had the chance to speak again, the drama reached the last second of the episode they had been watching and the credits came scrolling down the screen. It was Yurio who decided to take the lead, chewing on his bottom lips for awhile now and imprisoned the sides of the anxious man's figure between his palms, cutting all possibilities to flee from him. It felt strange to the Japanese skater. As if the boy he had known for almost five years, had become more mature and left his cocky self behind this time.

“Is this all you had to say?”

“Uh?”

“Is that what bothered you? Really ?” The youngster stated in a questioning tone.

“I … I though that you wouldn't stay with me if … I became that fat and useless person again. You … hated the way I was back then … Right?”

“When did I say that? Why would you think that I would leave you for such a trivial reason? Do you have such a low opinion of me?” Yurio answered with a touch of anger and disappointment to hear him say such a horrible thing.

In a simple motion, Yuuri prevented him from moving away by grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, the youngster before him trying to separate from him, understanding that he had said it the wrong way, and tried to find the right words to explain himself and clear his mistake. Of course, he hadn't intended to say it like that. He loved him more than anything else and he was simply afraid of being rejected just because of his looks. However, the passionate glow inside his light green eyes was telling him otherwise. Like a dangerous predator, the blond assaulted his mouth and ate the pink flesh with love and lust, not giving the time to the other to respond to the exchange. He sucked on the lower part of it and bit down on it, almost drawing blood out of it. It was his own way to show that he would never stop loving him no matter what.

“I know that I've always been mean to you when I was younger, but it was because I felt jealous of you and Viktor. You were so close even though you didn't know each other for that long … and I didn't know how to express my feelings except through harsh words …”

“Yura … I'm sorry … I didn't want you to …”

The Russian held up a hand to stop him from saying anything more, not finished with his confessions and took a deep breath before carrying on, holding one of his lover's hand in his two, bringing it to his lips to caress it with them in an attempt to seek for forgiveness. 

“But I was young, immature and too proud to admit that I had feelings for you since our meeting at the banquet, and seeing you lose at the Final triggered something inside me … I needed to see you and talk to you but, while I wanted to comfort you and chase your anxiousness away, all that left my mouth were rude words and reproaches, and now, I regret it …”

“I have no excuses aside from the fact that it's the way I communicate with the people I care about, and I'm really sorry if I said anything like that in the past. However, you have to know that I love you for who you are more than for what you look like and a few additional pounds won't change anything … Plus, you will be able to lose them in no time when you'll find a job …”

Yuri ended his speech with an awkward laugh, like a child who didn't know if his mother believed him, and kissed the soft knuckles to show that he had nothing more to add, a dark blush on his cheekbones. In front of him, the ravenette seemed relieved to hear him being so honest, the tears stopping from falling as joy replaced fear, and hugged the youngster happily, rubbing his face against his neck to catch the smell of almond that emanated from his blond locks. He was so glad. There was nothing that could make him happier than that. On his back, he felt two palms that started to stroke him up and down, doing small circles motions to soothe whatever would bother him in the future, and a kiss was pressed on his scalp, fingers playing with his disheveled hair. All this touching led to a heated exchange, their tongue fighting for supremacy, and soon, the desire grew stronger to the point that the Russian ran his hands along the flesh of his hips, massaging it with care and love, earning a surprised moan from his beloved Katsudon. 

Still a bit unsure of his condition, the adult tried to escape from his greedy grip and mumbled incoherent things again, too overwhelmed by what was happening. Unfortunately for the Japanese, his lover wasn't letting go of his prey this time and would make sure to eat every last bit of his body, claiming him rightfully his by leaving some biting marks here and there. With all his might, Yurio pushed the eldest on the couch, straddling him with a sexy bucking of the hips, and pulled his sweater up to reveal his growing belly, sucking on the enlarging navel with a lustful glare. 

“I really love your curves, my little pork cutlet bowl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work :)  
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about it. It's always a pleasure to read your comments and it's the biggest privilege of an author.  
> Remember that English isn't my native language so, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
